Royal past and problems
by Anna Kawaii Heartbreaker
Summary: There's a new student in Cross Academy and she, Kaname, and Yuki seem to know each other leaving the others suspicious. Can the others learn to love her or will they hate her? and what's up with her past? Why won't she tell anybody about it? Kaname, Yuki, and Kaien know only a bit of it. Why does she look so... broken...?
1. Chapter 1

**Konnichiwa, Minna.**

**This is my 1st Vampire Knight story.**

**I hope you enjoy. *bows***

* * *

**SUMMARY:**

**There's a new student in Cross Academy and she, Kaname, and Yuki seem to know each other leaving the others suspicious. Can the others learn to love her or will they hate her? and what's up with her past? Why won't she tell anybody about it? Kaname, Yuki, and Kaien know only a bit of it. Why does she look so... broken...?**

* * *

**_KAIEN'S P.O.V._**

_*sigh* so much work to do... huh? this seems like..._ *gasp* I have to tell the others!

_**KANAME'S P.O.V.**_

"Are you sure, it's her?" "Yes"_I can't believe it... so we're both finally going to see each other again after all these years. I smiled faintly shocking the others._

**_YUKI'S P.O.V._**

Kyaaaa! I'm finally going to see my childhood friend! It has been years since I last saw her. "When is she coming here, Kaien-san?" I asked happily."In three weeks" "YEHEY!" I squealed jumping up and out and hugged onii-sama. The others looked shock since the "princess" is suppose to show no emotion, well, I'm only the princess of the Kuran family not the whole Vampire Clan. Suddenly, the window opened and no one was there...and someone from behind me said **"Konnichiwa..." ***gasp* T-T-That voice... it's -

* * *

**That's the end of chapter one. Only a short chapter. Thank you for watching. *bows***


	2. Chapter 2

Hey~  
yo minna~ OwO  
so, how ya'll been?  
Miki, Mika and Erin here OwO  
Miki ish bored OwO  
tch... =w=  
stupid twins... -_-  
Erin-nee ish shtill shoo mean QwQ  
great... you made her upset again, Erin. -w-  
not my fault you two annoy me to no end -_-  
Miki... doesn't like roleplaying so much because one reason is that... someone keeps on copying Miki and Miki's attitude. QwQ  
yeah... I noticed that too... her name is _, her real name is _. -w- slut got guts to copy my twin.  
-_- whore fits her better -_-

"Yuki-chan~" Yuuki exclaimed happily while hugging Yuki. "ah, Yuki, nice to see you again" Kaname acknowledged. "likewise..." Yuki said  
emotionlessly. Upon noticing Yuki's lack of happiness. Yuuki curiously asked. "ne ne ne~ Yuki-chan... why have you changed?" after Yuuki's  
question, Kaname nodded his head showing his curiousity as well. "..." Yuki didn't seem so comfortable although she looked emotionless,  
Yuuki and Kaname knew she was uncomfortable so they decided to go back to class but first, they waited for Yuki to changed into her  
uniform. Kaien gave Yuki her night class uniform or at least, tried. "...Kaien-san..." Yuki said while looking emotionlessly at the principal of  
Cross Academy. "yes, your highness?" Kaien asked. "*sigh* if I'm staying here for a few weeks, please call me by my name not like that"  
Yuki said seriously. "y-y-yes, of course, your hi- I meanYuki-sama" "*sigh* whatever..." Yuki muttered lowly but loud enough for the  
vampires in the room to hear. "Hey! Who do you think you are wal-" the all time favourite of the day class girls, Hanabusa Aidou,  
exclaimed but then shutted himself up when he saw the sign on Yuki's uniform. "w-w-wait... you're from THE Royal Academy?" Hanabusa  
asked surprised at the same time curiously. Upon hearing the words "Royal Academy". Everyone in the room looked at Yuki, curiously  
waiting for her answer. Noticing everyone's attention on her, Yuki sighed once again and said "yes, I am from Royal Academy." Yuki said in  
a monotone voice. Everyone in the room kept quiet and stared shock at Yuki, the queen of the whole vampire clan. Yuki sighed once again  
and got irritated with their stares. "What?!" "n-n-n-nothing" Hanabusa squeaked like a baby hamster. (Hamstwer!) (...sorry minna Miki  
wanted a hamster to be involved so either I listen to her or I get grounded.) (Annoying twin...) (mean QwQ)

okay, that is it. See you next time~ Sorry for the long wait and for this short chapter. _ _"


End file.
